


Baby Mine

by lichtenstrange



Series: Domestic AU [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Baby Roxas, HE'S A VERY STRESSED DAD, I AM SOFT FOR SINGING ISA OKAY, M/M, baby Xion, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange
Summary: Lea isn't home and Isa has to calm a crying Xion.Soft moment ensues.





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The babies are only a few weeks old.
> 
> Shoutout to @sophkat7 on twitter for enabling and helping me build this au <3

When they brought Xion and Roxas home, it was… surreal.

Not that it was bad! They definitely didn't have moments of regret or doubt. But after talking about and preparing for this moment, it just sort of hit them. They did it. Next big step in their lives.

And looking at them you would probably get mixed signals. Lea was very visibly excited and nervous, yet he was quite calm. Looking at Isa though, he always had this pokerface. He had somewhat perfected it, used it to his advantage when masking his emotions. Or, he was feeling too many emotions at once and didn't know what to do. In this case, the calm facade hid a very nervous and anxious state. Lea had quickly learned as kids that Isa had a habit of putting on a blank expression when feeling overwhelmed. He had also learned that a simple hand on his shoulder (and later on a soft kiss) was able to break him out of the haze. Thankfully as the first few weeks went by, both were able to settle into a routine and set their emotional states right.

It was a lot to learn and become accustomed to, that's for sure, but they were managing it quite well they thought. Both had time off work for a while to sort their lives out and get the babies settled and get to know their new family set-up. Soon they were figuring out things, like Xion being a little easier to upset than Roxas, or how they would get antsy when separated out of close reach to each other, or that Roxas preferred one food and Xion another. The list was slowly growing and probably wouldn't stop any time soon. One thing they were glad they learned quickly was that the babies loved listening to Lea sing. He would very often jam along to music playing, trying to coerce Isa into joining him (only to sometimes succeed with a bit of dancing), but singing with the kids made them happy and would soothe them when upset.

They knew that there was no way to predict when either one or both of them would start crying, and they accepted that. There had been times when out shopping, during feeding, naptime, doing the laundry, they would have to stop and calm the crying. There had even been one night when Lea was pampering Isa and they were having (as Lea had put it) 'long overdue sex', that the baby monitor went off and that was the end of that. Not that they held it against the babies, it's not their fault. In fact they found it quite hilarious with the timing. Whenever they cried in the night, Lea and Isa would take turns in settling the babies. While Isa would set them back into their cot and return to bed, Lea very often did not. The number of times Isa would wake in the morning alone to find Lea asleep in the nursery warmed his heart each time. Sometimes he found his husband asleep on the chair with one of the children asleep on his chest, or sometimes on the floor with both Roxas and Xion in his arms. Isa didn't think he could love Lea any more, but he was corrected every time he saw him with the twins.

He definitely would've loved Lea even more if he hurried back from the store. He had gone to grab some bits and pieces they forgot last shopping trip, leaving Isa alone with the babies for the first time. Not long after he had left, Xion started crying. Can't be that hard to calm her down, Isa thought. But he couldn't settle her and he was starting to freak out a little. During the night he can calm her by putting on their star projector in the nursery. They didn't want to overly theme their room, going with a large clocktower mural and some glowing stars on the ceiling, and a star projector that played music that helped calm their crying in the night. During the day, however, Lea could stop the crying by singing to them. Worked every time. But now he wasn't here and Isa was struggling to settle Xion. Thankfully Roxas was still asleep, he was a sound sleeper they noticed.

"Please, Xion. I know he's not here to sing to you but please, it's okay." He spoke to her softly, gently cradling her to his chest. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Starshine." Isa looked at the clock, knowing it would still be a while before Lea came home. He had tried just about everything, but nothing was helping her stop crying. Well, he could try Lea's method. No one else was around so he supposed he could try.

_ "Baby mine, don't you cry," _ he sang softly.  _ "Baby mine, dry your eyes." _ It was an old song, one his mother used to sing to him as a baby when he was upset. Isa wasn't someone who sang aloud ever. He didn't think himself a good singer at all. Maybe he was just a little shy at the concept of singing in front of people, it wasn't like he had a voice like Lea's.  _ "Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine." _

Lea didn’t think that something as mundane as returning home from the store would be exciting, but knowing he would walk into a home with 3 people he loved had him excited. Normally when walking in from running errands he was announce his presence with loud fanfare, but he entered the house quietly this time, hoping not to wake the kids (and hoping maybe Isa was having a much deserved nap). He took the groceries into the kitchen, not finding Isa anywhere along the way.

“Must be upstairs.” Lea figured Isa must have gone to nap in their room so as not to be disturbed when he came home, but when he was halfway up the stairs he could hear Isa. Lea followed his voice, guessing he was talking with the twins. Talking very softly, and rhythmically. In a way he’s not heard before.

_ “Little one when you play,” _ he looked in through the door Isa left ajar, watching as his husband rocked Xion close to his chest. _ “Don’t you mind what they say.” _ Singing. Isa was singing. He had only ever heard Isa sing once, and only softly to him when they danced on their wedding night. Lea knew how Isa felt when it came to singing, trying his best to hear him again when they played music in the house.  _ “Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine.” _

Isa didn’t know Lea was there, and probably a good thing too. Lea pulled out his phone and started to film. His husband would protest, saying ‘don’t you dare share that to anyone,’ but he would never. This was for him. Lea was finding it very hard to stay composed, feeling some tears of his own begin to form. Never did he think this moment would unfold in front of him, but he was so glad it did. He couldn’t help but feel so warm watching his family grow. He hoped this wouldn’t be the only time this happened.

_ “You’re so precious to me, cute as can be, baby of mine.”  _ It worked. Isa felt so much relief when Xion had started to soften her cries and eventually fell asleep. He kept up the humming, waiting a bit longer to make sure she was asleep and not that she would start crying again when he stopped. He heard the door creak behind him, turning to see Lea standing in the doorway with his phone out. “When did you get back?”

“Just now,” Lea whispered, walking over to the two of them. “Didn’t want to wake the children, or you. Wasn’t sure if you were having a nap.”

“No. Xion started crying not long after you left. I tried everything to calm her but nothing worked.”   
“So you tried my method?” Lea smirked. Isa tried to send him his trademark glare, but it turned out more of a shy smile in Lea’s opinion. “You know, you really should sing more often.”

“No way,” Isa protested. “You know I can’t sing. They’re just babies, they don’t really know the difference-”

“But I can, and you sound beautiful. You have a soft, soothing voice. Mine is harsh. I like it when you sing.”

“Lea, I’m beginning to question if you’re losing your hearing already.” Lea shook his head, leaning in to give Xion a kiss before putting her to bed. “But it worked at least. I was starting to get worried that she wouldn’t stop until you got home.”

“You had everything under control. Otherwise I would’ve stayed home and sent you to the store. But then that would be questioning my trust in you, and I have absolutely no doubt.” He took Isa’s hands in his own. “You are a good dad. It just takes time to learn, and I think we’re doing a pretty good job if I say so myself.”

With the twins both settled and asleep, they left the room quietly. Hopefully they can get a couple of hours rest. Should be enough time for Lea to coax a little bit of dancing out of Isa rather than doing cleaning or gardening perhaps...

**Author's Note:**

> don't touch me im sensitive


End file.
